The Academy of no Boundries!
by Fire902
Summary: Fire is enrolled into the Academy of no Boundries,A school where anything can n he survive the school year? Rated T for Language Violence and possible Romance
1. Welcome to the Academy!

_Why am I doing this again?_

That was my only thought as I boarded the packed subway train.I'm Fire.A red haired Bow wielding boy with the power to summon fire at will,people are always commenting about me looking like some Emo Punk who can't catch a break in life but I was supprised to not hear any comments like that when I boarded.I scanned the train to see if I see anybody enough I saw two people I know.I saw my friend Alexia,A Three eyed "Freak" with psychic powers,lavender hair and a black dress,And then I saw someone who I never thought would come to a school like of my best friends, His snow white hair,Mask,Kneckercheif,sleveless shirt and his lower body being a snake you would expect him to be a badass,Well you would be wrong,He is a pretty chill There were almost no empty seats left,Looks like I'm forced to sit next to a complete stranger.I chose to sit next to some bird hexafusion.

"Hi!" she said as I sat down next to her.

"Hi."I said back,I wasn't planning on talking...

"What's your name?"

"Tai-Han"

"Interesting"

It just went on and on from was telling me all about she was just born and how she is excited to go to school for the first just kept going on and on!At one point I was thinking about yelling ' **WILL YOU PLEASE JUST SHUT YOUR GODDAMN MOUTH AND LEAVE ME ALONE!** ' But just then I remembered she was a baby who was apparently going to collage and how that would make me look like a low life son of a bitch...So I kept my mouth felt like we were travelling for hours Maybe even days,Until we finally arrived on campus.

On campus We were greeted by the headmaster in the central square.

"Welcome to the Academy of no Boundries!"He said over the microphone.

"I know you are all very excited to be on this very special campus,A campus where literally anything can happen!"

"Great pointless exposition for a campus everybody knows about!"

The whole crowd went silent...Oh jeez why the hell did I have to yell that out loud.I'm dead meat and It's only the first day...

I ended up in the headmaster's office for my little outburst...He kept on saying I acted Like a immature child instead of a 17 year old young kept going on about it,It was all he talked the end he didn't give me a punishment since it was my first day on gave me my dorm number and told me to get out of his office...

 _This is gonna be a long school year..._


	2. Unpacking and Socializing

As I walk up to room 307 I get a strange feeling of excitement and wonder,A feeling I'm not used to I reach my dorm I slowly unlock the I open the door I see a familiar face,It was Shadus.

"Hey buddy!"He exclaimed

"Shadus!My man!How's collage so far?"

"Pretty boring so far I've spent the last 30 minutes unpacking my stuff."

"My first day has been...How you say Interesting."

"I heard about your little debacle during the welcome ceremony."

"Well you know I always speak my mind."

"Well back to unpacking!"

"Okay.I'm gonna start unpacking."

"Just so you know I call dibs on the top bunk"

"Dammit"

The room was bigger than I originally fact It was like a one bedroom had complementary cable and Internet,There was a kitchen area and even a circuit were spent just unpacking my stuff and setting up things like My PS4,Wii U,3DS and was surprisingly Quiet in the I would try to spark interesting conversation but I had the feeling that I should at least let Shadus concentrate, We finished at around 8:30 PM.

 **"All new students report to the dining hall for dinner"**

* * *

Its a tradition for all new students at the academy to eat dinner together so they can get to know each other.I ended up feeling akward going into the room,In fact I was the topic of conversation for most people in the dining hall.

"Fire,Over here!"A familiar voice called out.

It was was sitting next to Tai-Han.

"Hi!"I called out

"C'mon and sit!"

I go and get my pasta dinner and sit next to Alexia.

"You're already the most popular kid in school"

"Really?Oh Frabjous day..."

"C'mon bro its not THAT bad...Is It?"

"Probably not."

"So how was your first day?"

"Boring mostly.I bunked with a girl named 't tell her I said this but she is a JERK!"

"What does she do?"

"Well she is a stuck up know it all who treats everyone around her like crap compared to her"

"That is the worst kind of roomate in my opinion"

"You have to meet her...She is borderline ASSHOLE."

Dinner was over in a only felt like I was there for a couple of that I decided to play some Video Games for awhile before going to in all my first day was a mixed high points but some low points as well.

 _Maybe school won't be as bad as I originally thought_

That was my last thought before drifting asleep.


	3. Fire and Ice

I woke up at around 5:00 in the morning to the sound of our phone ringing.

 _Ah crap who would ring at THIS hour?_

I pick up the phone...

"Hi!"

It's Tai Han

"How the hell did you get our number!?"

"I have my ways."

"Why call us at this hour!?"

"I was afraid you'd sleep in,Class starts in an hour."

 _Oh crap she's right_

"Oh my god you're right!Thanks Tai!"

"Your Welcome!"

After I hang up the phone I try to wake up Shadus

"Dude,Wake up."

Nothing.I pull his tail.

"WAKE UP!"I yell.

I was hoping It didn't have to come to this.I take an air horn out of my backpack and blare it.

" **WAKE YOUR SORRY ASS UP!** "

Shadus sprang up out of his bed

"Jesus Christ man!You didn't have to do that!"

"We have to get ready for class..."

"It's 5:00!"

"Well breakfast starts at 5:15 and ends at 6:00."

"Ugh...Fine."

* * *

Breakfast...The most important meal of the day.I see some Tai Han, Alexia and some girl I've never seen had light blue hair,a black shirt and a blue skirt.

"Remind me why your here again Ice."Tai Han said

"Well Excuse me for wanting to meet your friends Tai Han!"Ice exclaimed

"Oh jeez..."

Alexia was right about Ice being an was a rude Whiney immature brat who thinks she can do no was very annoying annoying in fact that Shadus just walked out of the cafeteria.

"So then Alexia was like 'Oh my god will you stop acting like a ass and stop-"

"I didn't say-"

"Shut the hell up B-"

" **SHUT UP!JUST SHUT UP!STOP BEING A HYPOCRITICAL ASSHOLE AND STOP TALKING ABOUT MY FRIENDS LIKE THAT!IF YOU THINK THEY'RE THAT BAD THEN DON'T GO NEAR THEM!"**

Oh shit...She's either gonna cry or slap me in the face...Either way it's gonna make me look did I have to do that?

"Fine,Have it your way!"Ice yelled.

I walked out of the cafeteria...Guilty and feeling cold for the first time in forever...I'm not sure if It's Ice or what I just said to her but even then I'm ashamed in myself...


End file.
